BRADY SUMMER
by Inflamed
Summary: Jan meets Hawaii Five 0


BRADY SUMMER  
  
Sometime in 1970  
  
  
Jan Brady watched the surfer, his sandy blonde curly hair and strong muscular body interested her. Lately, the junior high boys seemed so immature. This being her second trip to Ohau, she was hoping to meet a more mature boy, someone she could tell all the girls at school about.   
The hot, sandy beach made her toes tingle as she watched the other surfers, but mainly looking at the one surfer  
  
She sighed heavily as he rode the wave in and Jan followed him with her eyes. He had such a dreamy quality about him, no, he wouldn't have a dreary job, he would have something exciting. Like, a, oh, she didn't know, but certainly not like an archetct or anything boring like that.   
  
Jan watched in amazement as he headed towards Kau'wela, she in her bright one-piece suit, long black hair and tanned body. Jan felt like a beached whale, so white and her blonde hair a contrast to her dull dark one-piece suit. And compared to the young man approaching Kau'wela, she looked absolutely pale.  
  
Jan cautiously walked over to them. Jan had met Kau'wela the last time she was in Ohau. She had developed an instant friendship with her, and although it took some major convincing her parents relented and let her come. Jan now had one glorious summer without her troublesome brothers and sisters.  
  
She couldn't believe that Kau'wela actually knew this man, her summer was definitely changing for the better. Jan noticed how friendly the man was and how Kau'wela laughed and joked with him. Could she ever get this close to the guy?  
  
"So, how is everything going Kau'wela?" The young man's smooth, cool deep voice sending shivers up Jan's spine. His smile and manner made Jan relax automatically.  
  
"Okay", she answered in her high pitch voiced and giggled.  
  
"Whose your friend?" He turned in Jan's direction. His blue eyes piercing into Jan and she almost lost her breath.  
  
"Jan, this is my Uncle Danny. She's from California and is visiting me for the summer."  
  
Jan held out her right hand, awed she was meeting this man. His hands were soft, smooth and strong, Jan felt like she might feint then and there.  
  
"Hello", Jan said shyly and pushed back her long blonde hair.  
  
"Danny's a friend of my dad. We're not really related" Kau'wela then explained the Hawaiian calabash system to Jan.   
  
Jan only partly heard, knowing she would have to find away to get to know Danny better. The system seemed different, you could have family and not be blood related just like her step- brothers back at home.  
  
"So, Danny you coming to dinner tomorrow?" Kau'wela asked.  
  
Jan couldn't believe her luck, Danny coming to Kau'wela's house!  
  
"I'll try", Danny winked. "But I can't make any promises."  
  
"But, mom's making Lau Lau just for you. You have to come!" Kau'wela protested.  
  
"Okay, Kau'wela. I'll be there. I've got to go now. Say hello to everyone. Aloha, Jan". Danny turned and headed to the parking lot, carrying his surfboard.  
  
  
*****************  
  
The day seemed to last forever until dinner came. Jan changed her mind two dozen times on what to wear. Her mom had made her a few muu-muus before coming to Ohau, so here she sat staring and deciding which one to wear. She chose the brightest one she could, so Danny would notice her.  
  
Kau'wela's mother, Ruth, put white orchids behind their ears and they both laughed. The doorbell rang, and Jan's heart started fluttering. Everyone was dressed in muu-muus and aloha shirts, Jan could tell this was a special occasion.  
  
Kau'wela answered the door. "Danny", She squealed. "You came" as she put her arms around him. Danny looked handsome in his jeans, aloha shirt and sandals.  
  
Danny worked himself out of Kau'wela's grasp. "I brought dessert, Haupia!!"   
  
Kau'wela rolled her eyes and pulled Danny into the backyard.  
  
Jan didn't even know what she was eating as she listened to Danny and Kau'wela's father, Kimo, talk. Kau'wela joked and talked with Danny. Jan wished she could get the nerve to talk to him. Her lau lau, teriyaki chicken and white rice, only barely registered in her mouth. Jan ate quietly as she took in the conversations, trying to find away to work herself into the conversation.  
  
"So tell me Danny. Is McGarrett still working your tail off?" Kimo asked.  
  
Danny laughed. "Is there any other way? Your lucky I got tonight off. Believe it or not, Steve let me have the night off. Must be because Jan's here. We like to treat our visitors well." Danny winked at her.  
  
Jan blushed three shades of red.  
  
"Wish you were back at HPD, Danny. You're missed a lot." Danny and Kimo talked as Kau'wela and Jan cleared the table and got out the dishes for dessert.  
  
Jan started thinking she needed to find away to spend more time with Danny, not that she didn't like Kau'wela but Danny was exciting. Besides how many times could you go to the beach!  
  
Eating dessert, Ruth asked Danny when he was going to bring a girlfriend around. Danny blushed.  
  
Oh, Jan thought. He doesn't have a girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know, Ruth. It's hard to keep a girlfriend just when I think I'm getting serious. I have to stand her up a few times because of work and then she won't have anything to do with me. And I really don't know why they feel that way. How did Kimo manage to keep you?"  
  
Ruth blushed and laughed.  
  
So, Jan thought, Danny doesn't have a girlfriend. At least one who didn't take him seriously. She stood a chance. Jan would have to find away to work into his heart.  
  
****************  
  
"This is Chin Ho Kelly", as Danny led Kau'wela and Jan through the Five-0 offices introducing them to all the staff. Finally introducing them to Jenny Sherman, the Five-0 secretary and who Danny called the rock of the office.  
  
Just then the door marked, Five-0, S McGarrett, opened.  
  
"And what have we here, Danno?" The tall, dark haired man said, dressed in dark blue pants and a dress shirt.   
  
Jan could see his gun in his holster. Danny was dressed in his beige suit, if Jan looked just right she had caught sight of Danny's .38.  
  
"Oh. This is Kau'wela and Jan, my luncheon dates", Danny smiled. "This is Steve McGarrett, my boss."  
  
Jan offered her right hand and shook his hand. Too bad, maybe if she had seen him first, but now her heart belonged to Danny.  
  
"Aren't they even a little young for you, Danno?" Steve chuckled.  
  
Dan sighed. "I may be a little late, Steve. After lunch, I'm taking them to HPD."  
  
"Okay, Danno. See you in a little while."  
  
The three of them headed out of the office and to Danny's car.   
  
  
********  
  
  
So far, Danny had been willing to play tourist guide. He had taken her and Kau'wela to the Bishop Museum and the Pali pass. Unfortunately, Jan was never alone with Danny. She wanted a real date with him.  
  
Danny was really nice to her, opening the door for her and even buying her and Kau'wela lunch. Jan still couldn't believe the large whale in the museum, and everyone had told her she would get bored here. What did they know?  
  
Lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling Jan would have to find away to convince the Puali's she could go someplace alone with Danny. But, for right now, she would have to settle with Kau'wela hanging around.  
  
*********************  
  
  
Jan was starting to get frustrated. Every time she went out with Danny, she had Kau'wela tag along. She wanted Danny all to herself. And the fact her summer was almost over with and she hadn't had one moment alone with Danny. She didn't think she was going to get it. She had tried to dress nice each time, picking out her best dress and still feeling inadequate next to Kau'wela's Hawaiian beauty.  
  
Driving along Jan looked at the changing scenery, some of it reminded her of home, but the clear blue sky told her she wasn't home.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped. Jan was staring at a warehouse with a fence around it. Danny got on the police radio.  
  
"Williams. I want a read out on license plate 1 H 887, I repeat 1 H 887."  
  
"10-4", a woman's voice responded.  
  
"The plate is registered to a one Donald Aihue"  
  
"Gotcha", Danny said under his breath.  
  
"This is Williams. Send back up to 1142 Hanalei Street. I repeat 1142 Hanalei Street."  
  
"10-4", the voice said again. "Back up is on its way."  
  
Danny turned and faced both Jan and Kau'wela  
  
"Now, you stay here until HPD shows. And if you get scared. Press down on this button." Dan showed them how to work the police radio.  
  
"Got it"  
  
They both shook their head yes.  
  
Danny got out of the car and headed carefully to the warehouse. He disappeared from sight as Jan and Kau'wela sat there.  
  
The police radio chirped as they listened and couldn't even talk.   
  
They both heard popping noises and a couple of loud crashes.  
  
"What was that?" Kau'wela asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to check it out", Jan slid herself to the driver's side door.  
  
"We're supposed to stay here!" Kau'wela whispered.  
  
Jan ignored her and headed out to the car. Her sandals clopping on the hard asphalt. She headed toward the open door of a large warehouse. Dark inside Jan worked her way around boxes and forklifts. She then heard some one whispering, turning the corner she found herself staring at Danny.   
  
He was sitting up against some boxes and Jan could see his blood on his beige suit jacket.  
  
"Jan am I glad to see you", Danny whispered. "I need my gun. See its right by your feet. Jan, do you hear me?"  
  
Jan stood transfixed staring at Danny. Gun? What? Shocked at the blood on his jacket. She then looked to where he was pointing and saw his gun a few inches from her feet. She picked it up very carefully and handed it to Danny. Jan felt like she was a robot, doing as she was told.   
  
It was then she heard a loud man yell and then saw Danny shoot his gun. The man went down on the ground as Jan screamed. She started crying, and then she heard sirens and footsteps.  
  
******  
  
Drinking the soda the nurse had given her, Jan felt better. She rode in the ambulance with Danny, not knowing what possessed to ask such a question, still queasy from the blood on Danny's jacket.  
  
She saw Mr. McGarrett walk towards her and sit across from her.  
  
"So how are you doing, now, Jan?" Mr. McGarrett's voice comforting to Jan.  
  
"Much better. Tell me Mr. McGarrett is Danny's job always like this? I mean with men after him and guns and things." Jan played with her soda can.  
  
Mr.McGarrett smiled, looking comfortable in his black suit. "Yes and no, Jan. A detective's job is never easy. It can be dangerous, every police officer's job is dangerous."  
  
"Oh", Jan drank her soda. A large Hawaiian nurse approached them.  
  
"Mr. William's is done, Mr. McGarrett. You can see him now. Mr. Williams is also asking for a Jan Brady."   
  
"Thank you nurse."  
  
Jan grabbed Mr. McGarrett's hand as they approached the ER room.  
  
Danny was sitting up on the table. His shirt removed and his right shoulder bandaged. Suddenly, Danny didn't seem as exciting, more dangerous. Maybe a scientist or accountant wasn't such a bad job after all.  
  
Danny smiled and grimaced at the same time. "I wanted to thank you, Jan. If it wasn't for you. I don't know what would have happened. . ."  
  
Mr. McGarrett interruppeted. "Now if you would have waited for backup, Danno. Jan may have never had to be in this situation in the first place and. . ."  
  
"Let's just say I was following my boss's example." Both Mr. McGarrett and Danny exchanged looks.  
  
"Mr. McGarrett", Jan turned towards him. "I want to go home now."  
  
"Well the Puali's should be here shortly and then you . ."  
  
"No, back home to California. I know I have two weeks left but I want to go home now." Jan felt close to tears.  
  
Steve knelt down to her, at eye level. "All right, honey. I'll make sure I talk to them okay."   
  
All Jan could do was nod yes. As they left the room, Jan took once last look at Danny. He winked at her, but she couldn't wink back. No, Danny would have to find somebody else.  
  
Walking out, Jan saw Mrs.Puali and ran to her, wishing it were her mother.  
  
"It's okay, baby", Mrs. Puali stroked Jan's hair. Making Jan feel better.  
  
"Mrs. Puali. The problem you and Danno discussed about earlier, I think we have it solved." Mr. McGarrett started talking to Mrs. Puali. "Jan also informed me she wants to go home. She's had enough of island life."  
  
Both Mrs. Puali and Mr. McGarrett laughed and Jan didn't quite get the joke.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.McGarrett and yes, I think its time for Jan to go back home."  
  
Walking out of the hospital into the plumeria filled air, Jan was glad. Pretty soon she would be sleeping in her own bed, and even with her troublesome sisters. Suddenly life didn't seem to be so complicated.  
  
PAU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
